Methods and devices or imaging or measuring systems for imaging bottles or similar containers, in particular also for detecting edge profiles of containers are known. In such systems, containers move past a recording or measuring region of the imaging or measuring system on a conveyor or conveyor belt. Using a CCD camera with an entocentric lens and a luminescent screen, such systems carry out varied measuring methods through trans-illumination or silhouette procedures.
A non-distortion free beam path afflicts these systems with serious imaging errors. These imaging errors can be reduced to a passable level using special lenses, for example telecentric lenses. But telecentric lenses are extremely expensive and also have a greatly reduced depth of focus. When such lenses are used, it becomes necessary to precisely position containers within a measuring-and-recording region of the measuring system.